blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
No title yet :D
By Crookedkit Lila opened her eyes and let out a huge yawn.She streched her back legs and got up.The sun was rissing and reflecting against her snow colored pelt.She got up out of her nest and went over to her brother Sammy.His bright orange pelt shimmered in the light coming from the window."Good moring Lila" he yawned. "Hi Sammy" she chirped."Come on lets go find mom and dad" said Lila.I wonder is mom will let us go out side she wondered. Sammy sprang up and landed on top of the tall chair."I found them" he yowled down."comming" she yowled back.She sprang up onto the chair and found her self near the front door.Her mom Angel got up from were she was. "Hello kits" she said sleeply. "Hi mom". Lila liked that Angel had the same colored pelt as her."Can we go outside"."Please". Agngel just sighed. "Ok kits just make shure to stay next to me and your father". "We will" she meowed. "I want to go and explore with dad" said Sammy. Angel got up. "just be good ok"? "I will". And with that Sammy got up and left with there father Sparrow. "I am going with you mom" she announced."I will protect you from dogs". Angel pured "yes I will need protection I suppose". They jumped of the chair and made there way to the front door. When they got outside they spotted Sparrow and Sammy by the road playing."Be careful" Angel yowled to them."They will be ok mom" she chirped.Angel just sighed "I know". "You are lucky to have such a great father" Angel mewed. "He's your mate mom" she joked. She laughed "I suppose you are right". They made there my to the end of a fence."mom". "yes Lila"? "Can you teach me some battle moves" she asked. For a moment Angel looked almost crestfallen. "Battle moves"?! her mother chocked on the words. Before Lila could answer Angel continued "we don't need battle moves". "life is perfect our owners feed us, they pet us, they love us". "What more do we need". "But what if- Angel cut her off. "No buts, lets go home". She opened her jaws to protest but, thought better of it. On there why back they walked in silence that was quickly broken by a loud yowl. "Thats Sammy!!!"! "Run" yowled Angel! "we need to help!"! Lila didn't even notice the burs clinging to her fur she just wanted to get to her brother. "Sammy" she yowled. They pasted a tall tree and headed down a path. Angel lead her around a tall fence and in a couple heart beats they were at the road they had sawn Sammy and Sparrow near. They spotted Sparrow looking down on the road appalled. "He's- He's dead" Sparrow finally chocked out."NO!!" her mother yowled! Tears were rolling down Angel's face. I looked down at Sammys lifeless body laying on the road a trail of blood dangled from his opened mouth. Sparrow and Angel walked into the road and grabbed Sammy by the scruff and hauled him onto the soft grass. Grief stricken she yowled and looked down at her brother cuddling in his damp fur. WILL BE FINISHED SOME DAY XD Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress